Thoughts on the 12/18/13 Nintendo Direct
UMG Anything not on here is basically stuff I wasn't interested in. Hyrule Warriors ....Looks.....BAD@$$! Seems like my dream Zelda game, as BJ's was supposedly ALBW. :3 Kirby Triple Deluxe Looks great! Fighting mode looks cool, but inb4 no online. Yoshi's New Island ....Meh. Looks really stale to me. DKC: Tropical Freeze So Cranky is playable. Didn't to me much as I'm highly anticipating the game, but cool. SSB4 Great to see a new newcomer after all of this time! I kind of knew Rosalina would be in, but still great to see the screenshots. Mario Kart 8 I really, really want to like it, but it still seems so plain. They need to unveil something great about the gravity aspect and some new characters, first. Overall, it was pretty good. Honestly, I'm kind of getting bored with Nintendo games these days, since they're all kind of rehashes, but hopefully this'll revive it! 8.5/10 Mochlum Hryule Warriors Looks pretty sweet. Hoping for online multiplayer. Kirby Triple Deluxe Looks pretty fun, and the King Dedede modes and multiplayer look cool. (I'm pretty sure online is confirmed, so yay) Yoshi's New Island Looks pretty boring. Hoping for one of those big (JK THIS GAMES AWESOME things) like what happened with 3D World and A Link Between Worlds Wii Sports Club Golf I like the Tennis and Bowling online ones, but I'm probably gonna pass on golf. 2boring4me NES Remixes So full WarioWare microgames? I might try it. Doctor Luigi Looks pretty cool. Love me some Doctor Mario, so Luigified version looks cool. Chibi-Robi Photography YAY LOCALIZATION! I like the concept and it looks unique and fun. Mario Kart 8 Looks WAY better then Mario Kart 7. The graphics are gorgeous, and the track design looks extremely unique compared to the slightly bland ones in MK7. Definately want this one. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Looks very good. I love the new-looking mechanics and Cranky Kong is boss. Sonic Lost World DLC Yay, the closest we'll ever get to a Mario/Sonic crossover. Smash Bros Rosalina looks great. I'm glad to see another new character, and am glad that they gave the next Mario character roster space to her, not somebody lame like Toad or Bowser Jr. J. Severe ''Hyrule Warriors'' I've always wanted a more action-oriented Zelda game, so this looks fantastic to me. Wii U seems to be getting quite a bit of love from the series, what with Wind Waker HD, this, and the unannounced main series title yet to come. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Never thought I'd be hyped for a Kirby game, but here I am. Graphics are clean and colorful, and I'm in love with the extra stuff - a seemingly Smash Bros.-esque fighting mode and a rhythm-based King DeDeDe game! The fact that there's no box art and the gameplay was still shown in Japanese makes me sad that this apparently won't be out in NA for awhile, but I'll pick it up as soon as it is. ''Bravely Default'' Looks as fantastic as ever, can't wait for the demo! ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Loving the CG opening. Looks like it'll be pretty fun, and Cranky is best Kong. Will probably be another Retro homerun. ''Chibi-Robo! Looks better than I thought it'd be, I'm interested in it. Will check out the demo when that comes out. ''Wii Sports Club I've always had a thing for Wii Sports, so I'm oddly excited to check this out whenever I get a Wii U. "Golf"'s a good addition. ''Super Smash Bros. See my comment on BJ's blog. ''Mario Kart 8 Level design looks good! Miscellaneous Dr. Luigi looks neat. Really want to get the Luigi's Mansion Club Nintendo figure, but... dat 1500 coin price. D: Everything else was meh. Iwata is amazing, "Dr. Luigi is in the house!" Score: 8.5/10 Faves3000 Hyrule Warriors This is one of the few LoZ games I'm kind of excited for. I really like games with that kind of action, so it would be a cool game to have. Let's just hope it's as awesome as I anticipate it to be. Kirby: Triple Deluxe It seems better han just any old Kirby game. Along with the actual adventure, which has new stuff in it anyways that's cool, we have a fighting mode, and a goshdang rhythm game. Nintendo's really setting the bar with their new stuff. Yoshi's New Island It looks suprisingly bland to me actually. I think that would really ruin the feel of the game. Bravely Default I've never had much interest in this. Nonetheless, I WOULD like to try out that side-quest "demo". Let's hope the demo doesn't have a set amount of times to play it, like the others. Konkey Dong Country: Tropical Freeze I'm loving it so far. I've never actually had a DKC game, but I want one. And this one seems like a keeper. Especially with CraNKY KONG REPRESENT Chibi-Robo! I don't care all too much about it. Wii Sports Club While another game IS pretty nice, I'm 2poor4it. Not like I wanted to relive the war flashbacks of the old Wii Sports anyways. NES Remix Oh my god I want this so bad. But, again, 2poor4it. Dr. Luigi It's nice to see Luigi get into the medical field. I actually kind of want this game. It's also the amazing way to end the Year of Lui-wait what am I talking about the Year of Luigi will last forever Super Smash Bros. 4 It's honestly about time we get a new character. And with Rosalina getting more and more forced into the Mario Franchise, she seems like a good choice. Along with a Luma. Those are always cool. I just want to know how the whole 1-player-controlling-2-people works. Well, they DID do it with the Ice Climbers... Sonic Lost World I wish I had the game so I could get the sexy looking DLC. But, as you know, 2poor4-yeah you know. The very large hint Iwata dropped about the theme of the next DLC leads me to beleive Sonic will be speeding the f*ck around Hyrule. Mario Kart 8 It just seems like the past Mario Kart but with a new gimmick slapped onto it. So basically like almost every other Mario Kart game. While is IS a cool gimmick, I don't see how it'll affect the gameplay that much. This was an overall positive Nintendo Direct for me. While I still want to know when the everloving f*ck we're getting Flipnote Studio 3D. 8.5/10 Category:Nintendo Direct Category:Thoughts on Nintendo Directs